the flash of zootopia
by kristinalprime23
Summary: this is basically a retelling of Disney's zootopia, with a added twist some characters will be new and some current, so please sit tight and be prepared for a movie that you haven't seen be fur! be prepared for the newest stories of the fastest mammal alive, thats me and my name is THE FLASH, rated T for teen. R&R
1. Chapter 1

"you all know about Zootopian police department's dynamic duo Judy Hopps and Nickolas Wilde but what you dont know is who was also helping the duo solve the case, you see that blur?, that's me, there i am again, see i am the only hybrid in zootopia, and i am the first forensic scientist for the ZPD but that's one part of my life, what you dont know is that i am the fastest mammal alive, even faster than a cheetah, how you ask? well i come from the tri-burrows where i witnessed my mothers murder and my father put in prison for her murder, sound familer? well it's not just Barry Allen's back story it's also mine, you see to others i am a ordinary forensic scientist but secretly with the help of the Zpd And star labs i help the city by stopping those who wish to do harm, i am the fast mammal alive, and i will find out who killed my mother and bring them to justice, i am THE FLASH, but im getting ahead of my self, you see my life actually got interesting when i joined the zpd, as a recruit i was also a good friend of chief bogo, or as i like to affectionately call him chief buffalo butt, but that usually backfires on me, because you dont know this but he is my adopted dad, as he knew the prime family very well and was also looking after me, but he doesn't know that im dating gazelle the famous pop singer, here in zootopia."

"so son? how was your first day at the academy?" bogo asked me.

"boring but i did manage to impress the instructor with my skill and determination i mean all this stuff is easy, i mean i have practiced with you a dozen times and i am still unable to beat you but i beat a rhino in a bad guy suit in a boxing ring?" i said, " besides i also know a lot of things that the zpd could use."

"well we had better get to the station we have new recruits to welcome including our first bunny," Chief Bogo said with annoyance, as i chuckled when he muttered (who cares)

"come on dad you should get yourself a whole line inspirational greeting cards." i said, causing my adopted sister, iris bogo to chuckle, and chief bogo to groan and say shut up prime.

later at the station i was at my seat at the far right because i wanted my space, and i saw the bunny and to my self i chuckled with disbelief.

"your kidding? your kidding me dad? a little bunny like her please only thing she would be good at is Parking duty" i joked before getting a stern glare from bogo and the bunny which i took as a sign to shut up. "shutting up" i said nervously before groaning at the loudness then i lost patience.

"OK Alright, SHUT IT!" i shouted causing every mammal in the room to look at me with surprise, even dad.

"we have some new recruits with us this morning including our first bunny and our first hybrid." dad said before i said GET ON WITH IT DAD! he glared at me before handing out the assignments. "Officers grizzoli, fangmeyer, and delgalto tundra-town swat." he said as said mammal officers when to there assignments. "officer's prime, Skye and wolferd, forensics, and officer hopps parking duty dismissed." he said as i smirked at the disbelief on the bunnies face.

as i went to the Zpd's forensic's lab i unknowingly hit an electric cable which electrocuted me sending me into a batch of chemicals and i was electrocuted by the broken cable and was knocked unconscious i woke up thirty minutes later to see that i was in the medical ward of the zpd.

"urk what happened?" i asked groggily.

"you got struck by a broken power cord which sent sparks of lightning everywhere and you where unconscious for about thirty minutes it might have been longer had officer hopps hadn't been the one to find you like she did. and right now she is on thin ice with me at the moment." dad explained to me. then my radio crackled to life.

" _officer prime we need you down here now we got another one."_ oh goody, another victim of these savage attacks, i thought, before racing out of the med bay at a very fast pace and didn't stop until i hit the wall in the lab. "you ok?" asked Skye in confusion.

"i think so," but i was confused then i saw my hand vibrate, then i realized what happened, (i must have been hit with the speed force). "i gotta go" i said before leaving, causing my partners to look at each other in shock.

i made my way to zootopia's star labs where i knew my old friend barry allen was working with harry wells and cisco ramone(aka the vibe) and my sister iris bogo, and katlin snow, as soon as i entered the labs i surprised harrison wells.

"whoa- slow down there speedy." he said as i skidded to a stop.

"Dr wells i need your help, i have a huge problem and i am unsure what to do." i said before my adopted sister walked in then she saw me and gasped.

"b-brother what are you doing here." she asked in confusion. i groaned and explained my predicament, needless to say Dr wells and my adopted sister didn't look convinced. until i took them to where the old quantum generator was and began to run. i ran around that circle 500 times in 90 miles an hour. needless to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"you say you got struck by this so called speed force?" asked iris.

"yes sister, and i have even come up with a name for my speed, because i am like a flash of lightning," when i said that Cisco ramone walked in and heard me say that and chuckled.

"how about the flash." he said as Barry Allen walked in with Caitlin snow.

"hey bro" i said to Barry who looked shocked.

later i was wearing a red suit, that was made with the same material that the space shuttle was made with, to resist the reentry heat and a golden lightning bolt on the chest. with the ZpD logo on the shoulders.

"we will keep in touch with you via this com link that is also connected with the zpd frequency." said Cisco.

"roger Cisco, and thanks guys," i said before running, this is my story on how i became the fastest mammal alive, to most i am a ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly with the help of my zpd friends and my friends at star labs, i fight other meta mammals who wish harm on this city, and im the only one who can stop them, i am kristonal prime, and i will find the mammal in the yellow suit and red lightning, and i will stop him, i am the flash.

 _Stay tuned for scenes of our next episode._

 _meeting nick Wilde another fox,_

 _"this aught-ta be good." i said, before zipping off in the direction of the zpd head quarters._

 _"find mister otter-ton, and bring him home." chief bogo._

 _"_ _ **hello flash we meet at last**_ _" a vibrating yellow suited mammal said._

 _"who the hell are you?" i asked._

all this next time on THE FLASH.


	2. Chapter 2

it was a calm sunny day in the great city of zootopia, the media was covering some of this mysterious figure called the scarlet speedster, who goes by the name the flash. ZNN'S news reporter mooseberg was on the air.

"in related news more and more sightings of this scarlet speedster have been reported, now the police have made no comment on who the identity of the scarlet speedster is but thats all we have for you at this hour,"

i was chuckling as i drove to work and parked my car in the parking lot of the zpd, i was just about to clock in when i noticed a ticket on my window of my car. i instantly knew who did it.

"HOPPS MY OFFICE NOW" i bellowed, causing a certain bunny who just so happened to be in my dads office to jump at hearing my voice, chief bogo heard my enraged shout and winced, miss hopps was in for it now.

"DAD MY OFFICE NOW" my bellow spooked the chief and he groaned at my call and both he and miss hopps walked towards my office, which was down a few halls from the chiefs office and the forensic's labs.

"reckless endangerment, insighting a scurry, and above all you put a parking ticket on my car?! do you know who i am? miss hopps, i can either suspend you or put you on ice!" i said in anger, my dad stopped me before i caused a disturbance. " but she did stop a master criminal selling twelve dozen moldy onions," he said.

i groaned and growled at bogo, "dad you and i both know those so called moldy onions are full of those syphomintho campus flowers, you know those night howlers i told you that these could crack that missing persons case we have had for two weeks now and you dismiss it as if it were a joke? now miss hopps i know your trying your best, but what you need to understand is that being reckless is NOT going to get you any where in this division so until further notice i am putting you on a full suspension of duty until we can clear up the mess in rodentia," my voice boomed in anger, dad's eyes flared with anger.

"you can't just do that son, only i have that power. " he said before one stern look from me silenced him.

"i am well aware of that dad, but i am sorry until this night howler case is resolved i will be taking temporary command until this is resolved and by the way Judy, one more mistake and you will be fired, you understand F-I-R-E-D, FIRED UNDERSTAND ME?!" i shouted in her face then i softened when i saw a tear leave Judy's eye, " now look miss hopps i am willing to give you another shot however, should you mess up, its your badge, got it?" i asked her. she nodded.

"good" before i could say anything else clawhauser walked in with an otter, named Mrs otter-ton.

"what is it ma'am?" i asked the female otter.

"my husband he has gone missing and i fear for his life, please find him, f-for he doesn't know about me being(she begins to cry)" she said before crying.

"miss we're doing everything in our power to help you find your husband," my dad said.

Judy then spoke up, "maybe i could help" she said.

"not now hopps." dad said before i cut him off.

"Judy are you sure?" i mean i have a rabbit friend of my own who is in love with a female fox so i fear for there safety, and mind you she and him work for the ZIA, or ZOOTOPIAN INVESTIGATIVE ADMINISTRATION." i mean this should be left to the professionals" but then i had a thought, i turned to miss otter ton and had a word with her, and i handed Judy a picture of emmit otter-ton.

"you have forty-eight hours to solve this case." i said. "dont disappoint me, Miss hopps, or you will be iced. by a friend of mine." now leave your dismissed i finished before leaving to my car but before i did i spoke to Judy.

"meet me at tundra-town limo depot," i said. she nodded hesitantly. then i left to go see mister big.

at mister big's place i called a head and asked if i could meet with mister big.

"my child" mister big said, " you know your always welcome here." he said with a chuckle.

"barring that one incident where you nearly iced me." now that got both of us to laugh.

"how is my daughter in law" i asked.

"she is great doing really well since you got her hooked up with one of your son's." said mister big.

"when is she due?" i asked.

"sometime in the next few months or so but she is such a sweet girl" besides i thought this could really improve our relationship-. my thoughts were interrupted by a bunny and a fox being dropped unceremoniously onto the floor in front of mister big's chair. "Judy Hopps? what in the seven correllian hells are you doing here?" i asked.

"on the case of the night howlers." she said.

i looked at mister big with pleading eyes who picked up what i wanted to do so he motioned for one of his polar bear body guards near him and he explained what he wanted him to do.

" we have a few questions for you mister big, and i will not leave until i have gotten them." said Judy.

mister big smiled a bit then looked at me and gave me a nod, as i heared him say see his grandma in hell.

"ICE THEM" i said in a commanding tone. causing both Judy and the fox to be picked up and held over the fridged ice water.

just then my daughter in law came in. and saw her savior being just minutes away from turning into a bunny-icicle.

a brief conversation with the two brought me over to them when mister big gestured to me to come over.

"so what do you want to do. Judy saved my daughters life and for that im grateful, i wanna reward her by making her the godmother to my new grand-daughter.

when i heard that Judy had saved my son's new wife, i was so moved that i said close the lid and let them go

" my child you have done me a great service by saving my daughter's life and her daughters life." said mister big.

after that i told mister big my secret, and he nodded, by saying he already knew.

later i learned the identity of the fox, who was with judy hopps, his full name was nickolas peubirous wilde, but he just went by nick. (FYI, I KNOW BAD GRAMMAR BUT HEY AT LEAST I AM TRYING OK!) afterward during the fesivities, i was chatting with a waiter who handed me a peice of paper, with a message.

"excuse me mister big, one of your waiters just handed me a letter from star labs saying that a mammal in a yellow suit with yellow lightning all around him was spotted out side of gazelle's appartment. and i must make sure everything is alright besides i can go into savage mode at will" i reminded mister big who nodded as i left for my patrol car, and once i arrived at star labs i then grabbed my red suit and placed it in my bag as i then returned to my office at the precint.

then i saw a man vibrating on the rooftop of an adjacent building and his eyes sparked with yellow lightning, and my eyes sparked with red lightning and i doned my suit and pursued the yellow suited mammal.

" ** _HELLO FLASH, WE MEET AT LAST._** " the mammel said with a distorted voice.

"just who the hell are you?" i asked the mammel in confusion, the mammel spoke with a distorted voice.

" ** _AH THAT WOULD BE TELLING WOULDN'T IT?_** " he answered me with his distorted voice. " **_but you can call me the reverse flash._** " he said, and took off leaving me to take off after him, we exchanged a few blows at each other before nearly being knocked unconcious by a stray force punch by the mammal in yellow. and everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3 end of the nighthowler saga

my name is kristonal prime, and i am the fastest mammal alive, to everyone else i am a forensic scientist, but secretly with the help of the zpd and star labs, i fight other meta-mammals with the intent on doing zootopia harm, and i am the only one who is fast enough to stop them, my father was framed for the murder of my mother and was falsly arrested for her murder, now i will not stop until i find out who this mammal in yellow is and i will bring him in. i am the fastest mammal alive, i am the flash.

Previously on the flash.

 _ **"HELLO FLASH, WE MEET AT LAST."**_ said the now known reverse flash.

"who the hell are you?" after finding out his name we fought before being knocked unconcious, by the mammal in yellow, i woke up in the star lab's med bay, and heard from clawhauser that judy was in trouble. so i and a team raced toward the rain-forest district and found judy and nick gasping for breath but judy's eyes widened when she saw me approach. " i hope your proud of yourself hopps, not only did you fail in your assignment, you also disobeyed a direct order, im sorry to lose such a fine officer but i have no choice, your badge hopps." i said with a stern voice, when judy went to protest she was cut off by me once again. "Your badge hopps." i repeated, before having the badge swiped away from my reach by nick. " what?" i asked angered.

nick then explained what i did by putting my own words against me, saying and i quote. "you said she had forty eight hours to solve the case, and its been only about fifteen hours leaving only 33 hours remaining." he said to me, before giving the badge back to hopps and walking away with judy in tow.

later i recived word from harrison wells that he wanted me to talk.

"yes dr wells?" i asked.

"i have a small confession to make" he said, causing me to become confused. "there is another speedster on this planet and your looking at him." that one sentence caused my whole body to freeze up.

"your the mammal in yellow?" i asked.

Dr wells nodded. "my true name is eobard thawne, or professor thawne, your reverse." he said

anger welled up inside. " you killed my mom?" i asked in anger.

"it was an accident, i was chasing someone and somehow, i ended up trying to chase him into this realm trying to stop him from stealling anymore speedster speed force energy. this man in blue lightning caused me to chase him around your house and i unknowingly hit your mother with a bolt of lightning from my hand and i am so- so sorry, kristonal prime." he said and broke down crying. i took pity on him and extended my hand to him causing him to look at me surprised.

"get up i have forgiven you" i said. " that was in the past, and i forgive you, you have nothing to worry about." i said before asking which realm he was from.

"i am from earth 1" he said with a calm tone.

"well then i will do everything in my power to get you back home." i said before my comm crackled to life.

" _kristonal prime, we need assistance at the museum, turns out it was dawn bellweather who was behind the nighthowler plot and you were right about the nighthowler flower."_ Said clawhauser.

"im on my way, tell my dad that im coming as fast as the wind." i told our dispatcher.

 _"10-4 copy"_ he replied.

"i gotta go" i said.

"understood, oh and kristonal" thawne said as i stopped and turned my head towards him and he smiled and said. "run kristonal run."

and run i did, i raced toward the history museum and arrived just as the rest of the force surrounded dawn bellweather.

"well, well, well, looks like your plan backfired." i said toward the ewe who glared at me.

later i was attending a press conference, and began my speech.

"when i was a kid, my father was arrested for a crime he didnt commit, after the death of my mother, i went in search of her killer and found out who was responsible for her murder, all be it, it was accidental the person who i have forgiven is none other than eobard thawne, of star labs, the reason being, is that i may now have closure for what happened, i have also a compasionnate heart for those who regret there actions." i said then continued, " i also realized that even in my youth i always thought of zootopia was a safe haven, were we could do anything and be anything, turns out real life is messy, and we all have problems, we all make mistakes, i mean hey glass half full, we all have our differences, but we have to try, try to make the world a better, safer and healthier, so i implore you try, try to make this world a better place, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, so look beyond yourselves and recognize that change starts with you, it starts with me, it starts with all of us." and with that i pinned nicks badge on his uniform and saluted him. to which he saluted me back causing the other new recruits to throw there hatts in the air, at the police station i was in charge of the assignments as my father had given me a chance to give out the orders. when i arrived i groaned at the loud noise. "ok alright, alright, SHUT IT" i shouted.

"we have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox." said my father chief bogo. before i added " who cares"

"ha you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir" before i snapped at him then looked at my father who was smirking.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH WILDE AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE BOGO." my voice boomed.

causeing said mammals to do as ordered. "now then assignments, officers grizzolli, fangmyer, delgalto tundra-town swat, snarlov, higgens, wolferd, undercover, skye, faith, and sarah hopps forensics with me, wilde, hopps, parking duty dismissed," i said with a smirk, before saying. " just kidding, we have reports of a speed racer tearing up savannah central, find him and shut him down." i ordered, then turning to bogo and had an idea hit me. "chief bogo, parking duty dismissed." i said before walking off leaving a group of stunned officers and a stupidifyed bogo. later i then recieved a call from my girlfriend gazelle who wanted me to sing at her next concert. to which i obliged as i had a song i wanted to sing. it would be after the try every thing song.

later after gazelle finished her hit song, she spoke up and surprised her audiance, as a band walked onto the stage.

"ladies and gentlemammals, in light of today's date, september 11th 2016, my boyfriend, has a song he wants to sing to commenerate in light of the tradgity in new york on september 11th, 2001, when terrorists hyjacked two planes and flew them into the world trade center, in new york city, and into the pentagon in washington d.c. to commemorate this day and to honor those who gave there lives to save those trapped in the towers, my boyfriend has a song that was written by a man named lee greenwood, who has given him the go ahead to sing his song" she said before glancing back behind the stage as i was wearing a cloak, to hide my face so it would not be seen, until she introduced me.

"so it is with great pleasure to introduce to you my boy friend, kristonal primeos." she stated. as i walked onto the stage wearing a red, white and blue polo shirt, that had the american flag on it.

" in honor of america," my voice stated, " this song is dedicated to the men, women, and children who lost there lives on that tragic day in september, tuesday, the 11th of 2001."

"If tomorrow all I had was gone,

All I'd hope to see

And I had to start again

With just my friends and family

I'd thank my lucky stars,

To be livin' here today.

Cause the flag still stands for freedom,

And they can't take that away.

And I'm proud to be an American,

Where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

Who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

Next to you and defend her still today.

Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA.

From the lakes of Minnesota,

To the hills of Tennessee.

Across the plains of Texas,

From sea to shining sea.

From Detroit down to Houston,

And New York to L.A.

Well there's pride in every American heart,

And its time we stand and say.

That I'm proud to be an American,

Where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

Who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

Next to you and defend her still today.

Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA.

And I'm proud to be and American,

Where at least I know I'm free.

And I wont forget the men who died,

Who gave that right to me.

And I gladly stand up,

Next to you and defend her still today.

Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,

God bless the USA." my voice sang as i watched the battered american flag that was recovered from the rubble of the world trade center, in new york city fly in the night breeze.

and that my friends is the end of the night howler saga but please bare with me with more adventures with the flash.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
